Nada and niet
by ayamechin
Summary: A peek into Zero family's life.


**_Author note: _**_This is my first story about Zero, and everything started because of a game - I won't go into details. I hope you will enjoy reading._

_Special thanks to_**_ luvsanime02 _**_my beta reader_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight nor his characters.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nada and Niet<strong>

It's been five years since that incident with Kaname's rebellion. Things were doing well. The noble vampires had accepted to co-exist with humans.

The silver haired vampire was the President of Hunters Association. He had grown up since then. He wasn't the same hunter/vampire as before. He wasn't an impulsive person anymore. Before making a decision, he thought well. His new function in society requested that.

After a routine day at work, he returned home to his wife. The brown haired woman waited for him every day.

"Tadaima," he said, seeing her smile. Each day, far away from her, he thought only of her. Being home, by her side, was a blessing for him.

"Okaeri," she said, while she stood on tiptoe, waiting for her greeting kiss. Their lips touched. He had waited for that all day long. Zero licked her bottom lip.

They had been together for five years. She already knew what he wanted, and she allowed his entrance. Zero swiped his tongue into her mouth to explore her.

His hands roamed along her back. He wanted to rip off the fabric of her clothes, but he stopped. He remembered that they weren't alone.

"Daddy, you came back!" said at the same time his four year old children. Seeing his small children, he saw reflections of their mother. They looked like her, not him.

"Come to Daddy!" he said, before taking both children in his arms. His son and daughter were his pride. His days were happier with the woman he loved, and with the fruits of their love by his side.

With them close to him, he thought he could move the mountains. He would do anything for them. He would protect his loved ones, even at the price of his life.

He went into the living room, both children in his lap.

"Daddy, Daddy!" said the girl. "Today, we learned to write A, B, C, D. And the teacher said we will learn something like E, F, G, H tomorrow."

"Can you show Daddy?" His children went to the coffee table, took a pen and a piece of paper, and wrote the letters they had learned. After a few minutes, they showed them to their dad.

He never thought the day would come when he would sit on the couch with two papers in his hands, and with two pairs of eager eyes staring at him, waiting for praise.

The guy from five years ago had vanished when he held in arms his first baby. The warm of that baby had surrounded his being.

"Both of you are very smart. You write very beautifully. Daddy is very proud of you. As a reward, this Sunday, we will go to the zoo.

"Yay," both children exclaimed, and jumped into their father's arms.

* * *

><p>He lay on his belly on the mattress. His wife was above him, giving him a massage. Zero was tired from work, and like each night, his beautiful wife tried to make him relax.<p>

"Today, I was called to their nursery school. Our son hit another boy today."

"Why?" he asked, stunned. "I never knew our son was violent. He's only four years old. Probably was a thing between kids, nothing serious."

"Serious or not, that boy didn't look too good. For a fight between four year old children, the other boy was pretty damaged," she said with a faint smile in her voice.

"Why did they fight?" Zero asked his wife again.

"Because that boy said our daughter was a weak, little girl. Her brother had no other choice other than to protect her honor."

Zero turned around. He looked his wife in the eyes. The light in the room was dim, but with his vampire eyes, he could see each curve of her body.

"Well, we told our son that he has just one sister and that he must protect her, but I doubt his reason fits into that category."

Zero bent her head down, bringing her into a kiss. She parted her lips, and he took advantage of it. He inserted his tongue through her lips, playing with hers. Her hands were in his hair, while his hands explored her body.

With both of his hands, he grabbed her butt and grinded it towards his groin. She moaned at the sensation of his hard arousal. His hungry hands ripped her clothes off, leaving her completely bare. How many clothes he had ripped lately, he didn't know.

But she wasn't satisfied with only that. Her small hands unbuttoned his shirt. Her lips moved to his neck, and lower on his chest and his bellybutton. When she reached the hem of his pants, she stopped.

She looked at him, and grinned. Her head bent again to unzip his pants with her teeth. His arousal twitched in his pants. Her breath was too close to his manhood.

Her hands gripped the hem of his pants and undergarments, and began to pull them down. Her brown eyes took in his naked form. His arousal was hard and big, begging for attention.

She rubbed her fingertips over his tip, small sounds coming from his mouth. She was pleased by his reaction. She bent her head, and took his tip into her mouth. He jolted in pleasure. Glad at his reaction, she became bold, and took all his length into her mouth. She did bobbing motions over his shaft, while her tongue swirled around it, and her hands stroke the base.

He couldn't take this anymore. That small woman above him drove him nuts. Letting his body become prey to lust, he switched their position, with him above her.

His big hands parted her legs wider, and without foreplay, he dived into her cavern. Her loud scream at his intrusion intoxicated his mind.

He thrust in and out of her at a fast pace. He wanted to hear her scream his name. He wanted her to beg him to stop. She screamed his name, but she never begged him to stop. On the contrary, she asked for more.

She was so sexy beneath him, her body dripping with sweat, her breasts bouncing at each of his thrusts, her erect nipples begging for attention.

He teased her small mounds, kissing them with his lips, licking them with his tongue, grazing them with his teeth. His sharp ears could hear the sound of her blood rushing through her veins. Drunk on her blood, he sank his teeth in her right breast.

She could hear the sound of her blood being sucked by him, and she felt aroused, her pleasure intensifying.

Zero moved her legs to his shoulders, and pounded in and out of her with force. In this position, she could feel him deeper. When he hit her sensitive spot, she was in heaven. He thrust inside her until her orgasm built, and had her release. They came together, his seed and her juices mixing.

"I love you," she said, before falling asleep.

"I love you too," he answered to her confession.

* * *

><p><em>Beep<em>_.__B__eep__.__B__eep__._

The silver haired hunter stopped the alarm clock. He looked at his right side, and he saw his wife. He sighed.

"Zero-kun," said the voice from his side. "Can you check the children? I want to sleep five more minutes."

"Okay," he said, and kissed his wife on her rosy lips.

He entered the babies' room. He went straight to the crib. His ten month old daughter slept peacefully. "Ayumi," he said, before going to the crib where his other child, his two year old son was sleeping. "Ichiru."

His wife came inside the room. She came up behind him, and put her arms around his waist.

"Good morning, Zero-kun!"

"Good morning, Maria!"

No matter how much he would dream, it would never come true. In his dream, Yuuki was his wife. In his dream, he had twins with her, but in reality, his wife was Maria.

He knew what had triggered his dreams. He saw her the other day with her husband, laughing with their four year old twin children.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author note: <strong>Unfortunately this was a short story, but my next story about Zero will be longer. If you liked or not this story you're free to share your thoughts._


End file.
